


Supermarket flowers

by Bichwhwifi



Series: Olicity Divide (÷) [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: After Moira passes away, Oliver and Thea have to get everything in order for her funeral. Two years of pouring everything he had into his work for QC, was no longer the person he had been before she left. When he thinks that he's dreaming of seeing her standing in the back of the room but he wasn't dreaming and she is really there and they have a lot to talk about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a follow up to the first fic in the series because there was no way that I could get the idea out of my head and It ended on a way to sad tone. I have to say this one isn't really a happy one but it clears up a lot of things that hat to do with happened in Happier. So I hope you all like it and I'm already working on Galway Girl and I think I will post that one sometime next week.

The hospital room now felt kill and empty, her absents was the only thing that had made all of this look a little more alive. But now that she was gone, the ‘get well soon’ cards, the flowers that had stood on the windowsill, that had come from either the small store on the ground level of the hospital or the supermarket a few blocks down the road had once brought color to the room. Now it was just any other room in the hospital to him.

Taking down all the cards from the small poster board that had been behind her bed, picking up the photo album from the bedside table,that held all their old family photo’s and throwing away the cup of day old tea was the last thing he had done before he had walked out of the room and made his way down to the parking garage where John was waiting for him in the car to take him and his sister back to the mansion. The trunk of the car had been filled with a few stuffed animals, his mother's pillow and a small case with some of her other stuff that had been in her room for the last few months or so. It had just been a set of picture frames of all of them. He had remembered that those were the first things she had asked him to with, so whenever they couldn’t come to visit they would still be with her.

Thea hadn’t said a single word since yesterday evening after they had gotten the news. She had put all of her emotions to the side and had started arranging the funeral so what right away, she was doing everything to put together the perfect goodbye for their mother. She had been running around with her phone so what glued to her ear, talking to a different person every five minutes. And he knew that that was a way how she was dealing with all of this and as far as he knew he wasn’t the one that she told everything to at the end of the day, she had her fiance Roy for that now. He was her brother and the one that was going through the same thing as her but now she had someone to take care of her, it was no longer his job.

_“Yes, thank you very much.”_ He heard his sister say before she ended the call when he got in the car and closed the door as soon as he sat down next to her.

_“The venue is booked for Monday, the flowers are ordered and the cards are going out tonight. I only have to go over the service with the officiant and then everything is taken care off.”_ She had said to him while still having her eyes stuck to the screen of her phone while busy texting somebody.

_“Everything is cleaned out of her hospital room and Raisa stayed that she would start cleaning out her room in the mansion as soon as we told her what we wanted to keep and told her where to put everything. And Walter called me saying that we would only have to read over the statement and call him if we were fine with what was in it.”_

That had been the only thing the two siblings had said during the ride back home. As soon as they had arrived Thea had gone off to find Raisa to clean out her room. He himself had gone straight to his father's old study and had locked himself inside.

He had talked to his mother just hours before she had died the night before and everything that she had said to her was playing over and over in his mind. She had told him how proud she had been of the man he had become and how she could see how much he still missed her even after all this time had gone by. She had told him how she had seen him become a shell of the man he had been when she was still by his side.

“A heart that’s been broken is a heart that’s been loved. Then you know that it still works, so go out there and find the one or if you’re still not over her, don’t sit here but go out there and get her back. I played a part of the reason why she left but at the time it was the best thing to do.” She had told him in her serious voice.

It had been a riddle to him why she had brought it up then but now he had know why. She had given up on fighting after being two months under strict supervision in the hospital after they had found out that her breast cancer had come back stronger and aggressive than before and he understood. The doctor's kept saying that she wasn’t getting worst but they hadn’t said that she was getting any better. And even he would get sick of not being able to leave your bed with the exception of going to the bathroom it there was a nurse around and only being able to eat food that would have to fit in a tube.

After hours had passed and he for sure had missed dinner, he had finally snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he had been crying for quite some time. After realizing that, he had remembered something that his father had told him when he was younger.’Never cry when your down, son’. But he had to say, he had a reason to cry and if he could say. It was a damned good reason.

* * *

 

When Monday came around Oliver had gotten sick of hearing everyone's condolences after only five minutes. Nobody really knew what he, Thea and Walter were going through, maybe their closest friends did, like the Merlyn’s and Laurel but most of the people that had come were either old business partners, far family relatives or people his mother had known a long time ago.

While Thea had been wandering around in the crowd of people that had come with Roy by her side Oliver had mostly stuck by Walter till the ceremony begun. Walter was to be the first one to give his eulogy, followed by Thea and then Oliver himself. It had been too hard for Thea of even finished her’s and had run off even before she had said a single word. He had given Roy one look and the boy was running after his crying fiance as fast as his legs could carry him.

After Thea had run off it was Oliver’s turn to speak, once standing in front all of the people that were sitting in the crowded room it only took him just a split second to see a familiar blond with glasses standing in the far back of the room. He froze after he had seen her but he soon melted when she locked eyes with him and gave him a sympathized nod. At first, he didn’t want to believe his eyes and thought that he had been dreaming and started speaking after he had shaken the thought out of his head. Somewhere half way he had looked back into the direction of where she had stood and now saw his sister standing beside her, she was really here. It was really her.

He didn’t know how or what but he knew that she was here. His sister didn’t leave her side for the rest of the service, he had seen her wipe a tear when they played Hallelujah while he, Tommy and some other men carried the coffin outside.

* * *

 

_“How are you? Sorry, that was a stupid question for me to ask.”_

_“It’s not a stupid question at all. You are the first one to ask actually. But how did you know?”_

_“Thea called me, she told me what happened and asked me if I could come. I was in Central city when she called so as soon as I was done there I came here. Your mother was one of the strongest women I know and there was anything that I could do for her family, I would. Just like she would do anything for her’s”_

The had snuck out of the crowd and walked around in silence until Felicity couldn’t take the silence any longer and had to get everything off her chest but Oliver spoke just before she could.

_“How’s everything at Palmer Tech going?”_

_“Bad, Ray got too far over his head and managed to go bankrupted about six months ago, I was lucky that I got out before that and started on my own.”_

_“Really. didn’t know.”_

_“Your mom called me last month.”_ She had blurred out after they had once again fallen into an uncountable silence.

_“She called me and told me to tell me everything about William and how everything had gone down ten years ago. She did what was best for you and told a lie to protect you just like you did. I get that now.”_

_“I never meant for all of that to happen, I didn’t want those lies to build up, but they did and I know that two years is a little too late to say that I’m sorry but I truly am. There doesn’t go a day by when I replay everything that happened that and see what I could have done differently, what I could have done to make you stay.”_


End file.
